Twists and Turns of All Kinds
by Insertcreativepennamehereplz
Summary: Sniffles tried to solve the problem of vice in Happy Tree Town. However, he pulls people into it, including those he could never know until then as they are taken to a new universe. Rated for content, and will be re-rated if I must. Collaboration with DeathPrincess821 and SonicFanGurl321 (On YouTube).
1. Strange Machine

Flaky and the others had got a text from Sniffles. It said the same thing, "Come to my house in 5 minutes! I got something big, so hurry!"

Flaky was all ready, but she saw she had almost forgotten Annie. Flaky sighed. Annie always acted like a four year old when they go to the anteater's home. So she let her sleep in. The lovely porcupine texted Sniffles first.

"May be late, u know how Annie gets. See ya."

"I get it, hope that dumb cat gets it."

Annie awoke by falling out of bed. It was a cool morning. Annie knew there was something wrong. Flaky let her sleep in, made her eggs, and let her watch her Saturday cartoons. Annie let out sigh. She hoped that whatever was happening, it would be okay.

"Oh, A-Annie?" Flaky smiled meekly, the crimson porcupine always bashful. She had a hard time talking what with her being worried every minute of the day. Annie turned, scared of what she had to do.

"Yes, dear?" Annie purred. Flaky grabbed her keys and opened the door and smirked. "We a-are leaving in f-five minutes, h-hurry or y-you'll h-h-have to r-run." Flaky walked out to the car.

Annie jumped up, her fur standing up as she ran into her bedroom. She grabbed her brown boots and pulled them up. She grabbed her sleeveless white T-shirt and her gray-blue skirt that went to her knees and slipped it on. She ran into the car, breathing heavily, sweat running down her forehead.

"F-f-four minutes, g-g-good job. A-Annie." Flaky started the car and drove off. Annie crossed her arms and looked out the window.

* * *

Rissa was rudely awoken by the loud buzzes of her alarm clock. She slowly rose and walked to her shower, then she cooked, then grabbed her clothes. She horridly put on her sapphire colored kimono, not forgetting her obi, which wasn't put on correctly, and her monarch butterfly hairpin, and ran down the sidewalk to Sniffles' house as though she would be late to whatever it was that was happening. She knew about his theory and what he was going to do, and she wanted to do it. Maybe she could be more normal, and it was all for her friends...and Handy.

Though she knew very little on the subject of it she knew the dark past of hers would have something to do with the seven deadly sins. If this worked, she could live more than ever.

* * *

Cuddles said good bye to Giggles and ran on the road, threw down his skateboard, and put his bunny slippers on his feet and went off.

He bit his tongue Giggles had been on his ass more then ever. She kept thinking he was creating, which, in reality, was something he would never do. She had to call and see the text by Sniffles before Cuddles could walk out the door. He did not know the reason Sniffles had asked him to come.

Most of the time,Sniffles used him for a test. Why did Sniffles think Cuddles was an wind animal that could be tested and thrown away? Cuddles sighed, turned, and saw Sniffles' blue house. As he stopped, he kicked the skateboard and it fled into the air. Cuddles grabbed it and ran in.

* * *

Handy was walking down the street with a frown, angered once again that he couldn't drive a car because he didn't have hands.

He was sick of not having any. When everyone else died, they had their hands when they came back. Why not him? What made him so unlucky? He shook his head and walked on.

* * *

Annie was looking out the window. Being isolated for your childhood makes you not much of a talker. Still, she wanted to be the best girlfriend ever to Flaky. She looked down, then back up to her.

"Sooooo," She made her 'so' much bigger if she doesn't know what to say. "What's your mother like?" Annie smiled, like a child.

"M-my mother is a-a great, h-her cooking w-w-was great. E-everything about her was n-nice, yours?" Flaky swallowed hard for asking. Annie light brown eyes turned glassy, a tear running down her cheek. Then, she blinked and smiled, and turned to Flaky. "Can we get ice cream after this? Ohhhh~! I LOVE ice cream!" Annie sang, clapping her paws together. Annie has always acted dumb when she was sad, acting, so her pain won't be questioned.

Flaky was shocked of how she turned from sad to happy so quickly. "Um, sure, Annie." Annie yelled "Yay!" Annie kept giggling to herself about the ice cream.

They finally got there. Flaky dragged Annie in.

"But Flaky! Sniffles is MEAN!" Annie crossed her arms, Flaky still pulled her along. "I-I-I don't care! W-w-we both n-n-need t-to h-help h-him!" Flaky snapped, Annie gave in to her lover. She walked on with a frown and her arms crossed.

* * *

Cuddles twiddled his thumbs, his mind somewhere else. Annie just looked around, ready for any kind of rudeness from Sniffles. Flaky shivered the time away, worried of a new kind of Happy Tree death. Rissa glanced at Handy every once in a while, and Handy just tried to think of what Sniffles was doing now. Soon enough, Sniffles entered, he asked for Rissa.

The two walked inside, Rissa helped and handed Sniffles things he needed. Sniffles was fixing the machine, typing in the keyboard. "So, every sin?" Sniffles asked his tone cold and rude. Rissa put her paws on her hips.

"No! Not lust!" Rissa snapped as she waved her fingers in the anteater's face. The anteater looked at her like she was sickening. "Wow. One sin. Indeed you're a great person." He smirked, the rudeness dropping off of him. Rissa stomped her foot on the ground. She turned away and took a deep breath, knowing she was better then this, but still felt as though she was getting too desperate.

"Alright, Sniffles. Whatever helps you sleeps at night." She smirked, Sniffles rolled his eyes. The anteater in the lab coat pulled up his glasses.

"Am I the only knows about this?" Rissa asked. She barely knew about it, and she only knew it would help. "Yes, now, time for the others."

Sniffles opened the door, and all attention was turned towards him. "Alright, I made a few adjustments to the machine and it's ready."

The others hopped to their feet and followed him. Cuddles looked at the big machine not very shocked. Sniffles made bigger things. Rissa was shocked the first time she saw it. Annie wasn't too much, she was here for three years now. But even so, one would expect a bit more surprise from her than Rissa as Rissa has been in the town for a year longer than her. Flaky could only think of it falling down and killing them all. Annie tried to make her feel better by putting an arm around the girl, but her quills stabbed in the arm. The cat pulled back, she smiled, worried of bleeding to death. Four small holes in her skin now, blood covering her fur. She took deep breaths not to flip.

Sniffles explained, "Well, you see, I noticed that most of our problems in this town come from vice. Because of that, I did a study of desire, and I found that desire has three seperate parts: vice, virtue, and simple pursuits of dreams. So, taking this, I collected the data and found a way to get to the part of the brain that causes the desires of a vice."

Absolutely appalled by the explanation, Handy thought for a minute, sure it wasn't able to be done, even if Sniffles, as far as he could tell, was the smartest person in the whole town. "Wait! Desire? But what do you do to get rid of vice? You'd have to get rid of virtue to get rid of vice!" he finally argued, though it sounded more like a scream. Cuddles thought about, for a moment, what they both said, but Sniffles cut off his thoughts.

"Well, virtue is not vice. We can take a light and put it in a dark room and there won't be any more darkness in there!" Sniffles tried to say, but was cut off by Handy. "Not true! There's still the shadow of the source of light! Without the opposite, the other can't exist! No vice, no virtue! No light, then what is dark? We would think a person crazy if they had said that light doesn't exist unless they're blind!"

Sniffles sighed, rubbing his forehead, then continued, "Well, I pinpointed absolute vice in the brain, and-…!"

"Sin comes from a tainted heart. From a tainted heart and soul comes sin, and from the heart and soul comes desire. With that desire in our hearts, there's no virtue without vice. So Handy is right." Rissa said meekly. Sniffles frowned, sick of people cutting him off.

"Well, either way, we can try to see to make purity." Sniffles smirked. Rissa was ready to give a counter argument, even though she was the first one aside from Sniffles to know about what he was doing, but Sniffles turned on the machine, then turned to the others.

"Now, I want you all to think of the most horrible things that you want to do. Oh yes, does anyone have tattoos? The ink makes the machine break." Annie looked over to Flaky, then looked down to her chest. So maybe Annie will die. Better than telling why she has a jail name on her chest. Sniffles turned it on, and in that instant, Annie felt a pain that she never felt before. She fell to her knees, she grabbed at her tattoo. It grew bolder until everyone could see it see though the white shirt.

Sniffles grabbed his head, screaming in panic, "You fool, what have you done?!"

Annie eyes turned red and light brown, then dark brown. She threw up. "Help!" Annie cried.

Sniffles tried to fix the machine, but it broke more. Cuddles kicked it, the air turned gassy and hard to breathe. Flaky was feeling unable to scream in pain or fear without her voice showing signs of scratchiness or having her throat hurt, Cuddles having an on and off sort of pain. Rissa felt like there was a liquid running down her body as though she were melting or just being slowly drenched in some boiling liquid, Handy as though his hands were never absent, Sniffles tasting something rancid. All of them heard the same thing before a flash had taken them into a light unknown before fading to black.

Then it stopped. "The sentence of your trial is easy to understand. You're all perpetrators of sin."

**Hey, I'm baaack! This is a collab story with DeathPrincess821 here and YouTube's sonicfangurl321! This is my first collab story, and I say that this is turned out better than I could have thought of it being. It really did turn out better than me writing it alone. Well, I hope you enjoy this lovely collaboration story! I enjoy writing this!**


	2. Meanwhile in another place

Lizzy was on the beach with her long-time crush; Tom.

Tom was a brown hedgehog, he had purple bangs like Amy Rose, but not the same color. He was eighteen years old, but Lizzy was only thirteen. She growled at that fact. She was here with Tom, who was still putting on his bathing suit. She was already done, a small bikini, a gray red one. Tom finally walked out, he was in shorts. Lizzy had nose bleed of seeing this. Tom bent down to her eye level.

"Are you alright, Lizzy?" He asked, his deep voice made her smile.

"No, Tommy, I'm fine." She said, she used her nickname for him. He tilted his head.

"Eh...Alright. Wanna go in the water?" Tom asked, Lizzy jumped up, a smile on her peach colored lips.

"Of course! Tommy! Let's go!" Lizzy was ready to walk, Tom looked at her with shock.

"Um, what Tommy?" Lizzy asked, Tom put a paw over his eyes. Then let out a sigh.

"Lizzy, I think I know why you took me here." Tom said sadly, Lizzy looked down. "There's a boy you have a crush on here, right? And you're using me to make him jealous, and you're wearing...That."

Lizzy shook her head and Tom put his hand up. "It's alright, I get it. When I was your age, there was a girl I liked. She was a lot like you." He smiled, Lizzy hopes flying in the air. She grabbed his hand and ran in the water, she kept looking over to his dark brown six pack, which made her blush.

She looked down in the water. A black hole like thing was in the water. She swam to it, and it began to pull her in. She flailed her paws, which caused Tom to look over, and his tan muzzle turned pale as he swam to her. It was too late; she was pulled in.

She awoke in a place with pinkish, greenish grass. Same colored leaves on the trees, and purple bark on them too. Lizzy looked ahead, a baby blue sky with a golden sun. Better then anywhere she's ever been. She stood up, to see something so, odd...


	3. A strange person

Rissa awoke on soft grass, her eyes opened. Handy was right by her, she blushed. They were close to each other, Rissa shot up and looked up. The place made her have a warm feeling in her heart.

Sitting up straight, she saw before her a smirking beaver who had a similar voice to Handy and he had a similar color, but he acted differently and had no tool-belt or a hard-hat.

"You can trust me to take you back to town, right young lady?" She blinked a few times, noticing how confident he sounded, then looked back at the sleeping bodies of Cuddles and Handy and, as one who knew her very well would expect, felt it would be pointless to go without them.

"What about them? And how do I know I can trust you?" "Who? Them? Why? Is one of them your boyfriend? I don't normally say this, but I'm jealous of which one it is." Shaking her head violently as blush spread across her face, she said quickly, "N-Neither of them are my boyfriend! But I'm already interested in someone!"

She didn't quite lie, but she felt odd about actually admitting she liked someone at all. "Oh! An unrequited love? So sad."

"You moron, get back here!" "Sorry, I felt I had to escort the lady to our home." The rabbit who had a do-rag, a gun in hands, and a ripped off right ear rolled his eyes, saying, "If you were such a gentleman, then you'd the bitch alone."

"Hey! You stop yappin' and just escort the lady home! And you shouldn't call a lady that! Treat ladies with respect! I'll escort her to our home if you are too lazy to get off of your ass and help." "Come on! I was going to do it!" "Well, you can escort her too, can't you? Don't complain if I am helping."

"What about them?" "Sure. Best to take your friends, you called them that if I'm right, with you. And also, I've got a feeling they are a part of the explanation of this strange event of today."

She felt something tap on her shoulder as she took off. Turning, she saw a woman who had a lot of similarities to her, but had violet eyes.

"Who are you!?"


	4. Yet another meanwhile

Sniffles woke up with Annie and Flaky close to him. He opened his eyes, cleaned his big glasses, showing small, black eyes. Flaky looked shocked at this, which was a surprise seeing as she's known him for such a long time.

"Oh, shut up." Sniffles grumbled, he put back on his glasses. Sniffles looked around. "Wow, I didn't know it was such a pretty day out. I would have gone outside."

Flaky shook her head, meekly. "N-no, I-it wasn't this pretty out, it never is…" She looked around. Pinkish, with green grass, with light purple bark on the trees, with the same color as the grass leafs. With a sun as yellow as gold.

"E-e-everything's s-so….D-different." Flaky looked in awe, she's never seen something so pretty.

"Maybe we died, and now we're in that place we always go before coming back?" Sniffles questioned, Flaky nodded.

"No, that's not it." Annie said randomly, her eyes dulled, her face shown no feelings. "That 'place' is called Heaven and all the sin I've done. I'm never going there. When we dead, for good. Don't fucking wait for me." Annie growled, the two shocked friends' jaws dropped.

"A-Annie?" Flaky asked, she fidgeted away from her. Annie blinded, a smile slapped itself on her face. She pointed at the sun.

"Look how big it is! I'm going to name the new Sun, Bob! Hi Bob!" Annie waved. Sniffles stood up, he looked around.

"Alright, if we're not dead. The blast has taken us to the outskirts of our Town." Sniffles explained, looking at the beautiful place. Flaky looked around.

"B-b-but w-where's t-the o-others?" Flaky asked. Annie's eyes turned dull, she stopped waving at the sun. "I have a strange feeling...that I'll fall apart any moment." Annie said with a blank gaze that didn't quite match the gaze belonging to Annie or Anuie. "Where's AnUie? She's not here, so she must be somewhere else. And as much as I hate her for what she's done and the monster she is, I want her back. It still feels as though a part of me is missing, of which is true if AnUie is not coming back to me anytime soon." Her voice sounded like a cross between the Annie everyone in town knew and the AnUie they came to fear almost as much as Fliqpy.

"Annie? Is there something wrong?" "As I said, AnUie is missing." Unable to comprehend the reason for her saying that, he questioned her rather quickly. "How is she missing if she's a part of you?" "Same way a family is

departed." She turned, and her eyes were no longer the same either. "Same way you depart a son from a mother. Take them out of the picture."

Without clue as to what this meant, Sniffles approached her, saying, "Annie, now think of what you're saying and why!" Her eyes narrowed a slight bit, but quickly faded to confusion as she said, "You should be able to tell I am not myself without AnUie."

As Flaky, filled with fright, uttered Annie's name, Annie suddenly had her normal eye color restored as she shook her head, then cried on the blue anteater by their side, "Sniffles! You gotta find a way to get her back!" "I don't know how!"

Tears were running down Annie's cheeks, and she was absolutely worried.

Annie sniffled, biting her lip nervously as she looked around for a way to get back to town. Squinting, she finally caught sight of a familiar blue moose. "Lumpy?" It was not a question. It was not a call. Truth was, her feelings were mixed, and she had no idea what she was saying.

"Annie!?" the moose said with shock in his voice as he tried to run the other direction upon looking into the cat's eyes. "As if I were AnUie right now."

Since the quote caught the moose's attention, he walked to her. "Annie? Or AnUie? Well, I'll be. You three were in town, weren't you?" Not understanding what this was, she approached him with caution, and he gasped. "This...isn't right! But...! Oh no. This is bad."

He was trembling. "Come with me." His voice was oddly magical in a way. A way they were not familiar with. Yet again, they had no other choice than to simply walk along and follow since he was obviously worried about something, and it seemed to have something to do with them.

Oh what an understatement that is.


	5. A Mysterious Being

Rissa saw the woman, and she started to feel even more as though it was a dream.

"Who are you!?" she asked, then the orange beaver with hands answered with a greeting to her, "Hey Renjo! What are you doing here?"

"Renjo?" Rissa was dumbfounded. "So you are..." Backing up and bumping into Handy, he stared at her in shock as she never reacted to someone this way. Heck, it was much stranger because she hadn't reacted this way even when she was new to town. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She didn't have on a kimono. She was wearing a black top with dark blue jeans, with her long ears in a ponytail.

Rissa tilted her head. The rabbit waved and helped Rissa up. Rissa, still dumbfounded, listened to the beaver.

"Alm'st been a week since I saw some people from around here. They wandered into this forest. Wouldn't be surprised if they already met their demise. The Tiger General may as well have killed them. They may as well have disobeyed him."

Handy suddenly felt an anger rush through him at the mention of the name. "So we are dead!? Wait! Not only that, but he's a dictator!? No! He has to pay for what he's done!"

Everything stopped for him. Nobody replied, even if they seemed to open their mouths to. As though everything froze.

* * *

"So, AnUie is absent for you? Funny. For our AnUie, Annie is missing." "Really?" "How long were we out?"

The moose thought for a bit before he said, "Maybe six days. Telling from your recollection and the memories I got from the scan, you were out for six days. Especially on the dates. Today is May 22, 2013. Your recollections go to May 22, 2013."

Annie stared at the moose as though he spoke in another language. Flaky then laughed nervously.

In that instant, she found herself seeing that their voices, once Annie started to speak, went to a halt. Everything froze.

* * *

Handy heard Flaky's voice asking, "What happened?" He followed it, and saw a mysterious man behind her. "Flaky!? What happened? Why are we here? How did I find you? I was in the forest a second ago!" "I was in a house a second ago."

"Both of you are so deliciously clueless to what is happening here. You two are surely blind. You have been taken as a subject to a game. This game involves certain rules. I shall announce the rules once everyone is found! All contestants must be discovered by the rest and found! Each one has been split into a certain group of threes or twos. Find all players and I shall announce the rules! I shall also drop hints chance I please it. This will be fun..."

They fell into the black and they saw nothing but the wry smile on the mysterious being's face as they had descended, but they had no time to talk as they instantly found themselves back to where they were from before they had seen this.

* * *

Flaky found herself in the same place as before, to hear Lumpy explaining something. "Most likely AnUie has been putrefied," Annie had a goofy look on her face, she rubbed her head. Lumpy sighed. "She has been taken out of your mind, she is no longer alive." Lumpy explained. Annie held her chest. Annie's eyes turned lime.

"But, sadly you are like a druggie without your drugs. You are different without AnUie. You'll start to feel depressed, and violent at times. Without AnUie the hormones that were stopped by the drags and liquids that the lab gave you to make AnUie has began to flood. So, soon you will go into heat, and your eyes will turned lime, or another greenish color at times." Lumpy pointed out, Annie covered her face with her gloved paws. Lumpy looked over to Flaky, her flakes were falling even more and she was pale.

"Flaky, are you alright?" Lumpy asked, worried for the young animal. "Yeah...I think." She looked to the ground, hoping to think of an answer to what just happened to her.

"Alright." She wondered what the mysterious man meant, but she felt she may have needed some air, so then she asked, "A-actually, m-may I-I go o-outside?" "Sure. If you feel the need to. But I say I should go with you as all your friends should." Lumpy said, standing up. Flaky smiled meekly.

"T-thanks."

* * *

Handy found himself in the same place, everyone still looking at him. Handy knew they were confused at his anger, but they acted as though what happened didn't.

"Well, he is our dictator. Changed our town name to Despair Rock Town. Well, I find it quite odd as there are more depressing trees than there are rocks in the place."

Rissa shook her head. "Well, I hope that we can find our friends. I think we haven't seen them in a while."

* * *

Lizzy fell into confusion and the feeling as though she had to place her input, but instead, she fell into flashback of the previous day.

~FlashBack.~

_Lizzy awoke to see a white bear walking around her, not knowing she was there. The bear was looking into everything. _

_"Um, Hello?" Lizzy asked, she walked closer to the bear. The bear turned, to show crimson eyes, sharp teeth, and a grinning insane bear. Lizzy backed away, the bear drew closer._

_The bear jumped on to Lizzy, and she screamed. The white bear grabbed a knife and held it close to Lizzy's neck. "Wait, I can help you!" Lizzy choked out, and the bear put the knife down._

_"How?" The bear asked, her husky voice shocking Lizzy. "Y-you're looking for something, right? I could help…" Lizzy pleaded to the crazed bear. _

_The bear thought of this for a minute. She rubbed her chin. Then looked back at Lizzy with a chilling grin. She put her knife away and got off Lizzy._

_"You're an adorable demon, so scared and whimpering." The sarcastic white bear walked and Lizzy followed. "What's your name?" Lizzy asked. The bear smirked._

_"My name is AnUie, and I'm looking for a bitch named 'Annie'." AnUie growled. She turned and ran, Lizzy started to follow. But she flinched, and she looked up to see a mole. She didn't understand why animals here looked so different and, to her, creepy._

_"What is happening!?" She saw the mole in front of her and was filled with confusion. "So what? I honestly feel that maybe we should get you to an infirmary. And I never saw someone almost as tall as Lumpy. Oh lord, what am I doing? Get out of this forest! There is a reason it isn't allowed! Good God, someone please learn common sense."_

_She was taken in by the mole, and yet, she still hasn't learned his name._

~End Of FlashBack.~

By the time they reached town, the mole had explained some things to them about what happened a near week ago. "So then, we are all..."

Unable to take it, Cuddles held onto his ears, saying, "It feels just like fiction! We are in another universe!"

Lizzy's eyes grew wide with the fact that everything froze in that sentence, and the only people she saw moving were that mole she just met the previous day and Handy. "Huh? What happened?"

Their surroundings turned black, and they were ultimately shocked at the sight of the mysterious being Flaky and Handy had barely saw just about an hour ago.

"Huh?"


End file.
